skulduggeryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Krieg
Der Krieg war eine Reihe von Schlachten zwischen verschiedenen Seiten der Magier. Diese Kräfte betrafen drei und schließlich zwei Seiten: Die Anhänger der Gesichtslosen und alle anderen, die sich ihrer Religion widersetzten, hauptsächlich aufgrund der höllischen Natur der Götter. Die dritte war eine Seite, die aus dem Krieg fiel und neutral wurde; die Totenbeschwörer. Die Sanktuarien der Welt wurden während des Krieges als Mittel geschaffen, um die magische Gemeinschaft zu regieren. Kriegsursachen Der Krieg begann wegen der Tatsache, dass das Ziel der Anhänger der Gesichtslosen darin bestand, ihre Götter in ihre Welt zurückzubringen. Ihre Götter waren extrem mächtige, dunkle Wesen von solch chaotischer Macht, dass sie als dunkle Götter betrachtet wurden. Sie zurückzubringen, hätten sie noch existiert (es war zu dieser Zeit nicht sicher bekannt), hätte zur Zerstörung der Welt und zur Versklavung der Menschheit geführt. Einer der prominentesten Führer der Kirche des Gesichtslosen zur Zeit des Krieges war Mevolent. Mevolent war ein mächtiger Elementezauberer, der laut Darquise einer der mächtigsten der Welt war, nur hinter dem Unbenannten und denen, die ihren wahren Namen entdeckt haben. China Sorrows erkannte, dass Generationen von Gehirnwäsche zu Anhängern der Gesichtslosen führte, die glaubten, dass sie vom Zorn der Götter verschont blieben, wenn sie ihnen dienten. Die Götter betrachteten die Menschheit jedoch als Haustiere. Mr Bliss gelang es, dieser Denkweise zu entkommen. Die meisten Mitglieder der Kirche des Gesichtslosen wurden in den Ereignissen vor dem Krieg immer noch einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und weigerten sich daher nach Aufforderung zurückzutreten. Dies führte zu Jahren bitterer Kämpfe. Bedeutende Geschehnisse Frühe Jahre (ca. 1650-1850) Skulduggery Pleasant gegen Baron Vengeous Viele haben über einen Kampf zwischen Skulduggery Pleasant und Baron Vengeous gesprochen. Obwohl wenig darüber bekannt wurde, weiß man, dass Skulduggery Dynamit in Vengeous' Gesicht warf. Die Diablerie China Sorrows kreierte die Diablerie (sie selbst, Baron Vengeous, Schreck Krav, Mörder-Rose und Jaron Gallow) Angriff auf den Tempel der Totenbeschwörer Skulduggery Pleasant, Auron Tenebrae und Morwenna Crow verfolgten Mevolents Streitkräfte, die den irischen Totenbeschwörer-Tempel angriffen. Ein Oger griff Tenebrae an und fiel, verletzt, aber Skulduggery benutzte Tenebraes Dolch ohne seine Erlaubnis, um den Oger zu töten; das hätte Skulduggery eigentlich töten sollen. Tenebrae sah großes Potenzial in Skulduggery. Morwenna verließ die Totenbeschwörer kurz danach. Missionen der Toten Männer Viele Missionen der Sanktuarien im Krieg wurden von den Toten Männern erledigt, einer Elite-Gruppe, deren Mitglieder fast nie im Kampf starben. Diese Gruppe bestand ursprünglich aus vier Mitgliedern. Nachdem sie bekannt wurde, vergrößerte sie sich auf sieben Mitglieder. Unglücklich über den Fortschritt der Toten Männer wurde Nefarian Serpine von Mevolent befohlen, Skulduggery Pleasant zu töten. Erskin Ravel verletzt Nachdem er sich im Kampf verletzt hatte, verbrachte Ravel ein Jahr in der Pflege der Kinder der Spinne. Larrikin füllte während dieser Zeit seinen Platz bei den Toten Männern aus. Zweiter Angriff auf den Tempel der Totenbeschwörer Unter Serpines Kommando griffen Mevolents Truppen erneut den Tempel an. Tenebrae war gezwungen, Serpine die rote rechte Hand zu lehren, was jedem, auf den er seine Hand gerichtet hatte, einen qualvollen Tod verursachte. Tenebrae hörte jedoch, dass Serpine beabsichtigte, es gegen Skulduggery Pleasant einzusetzen. Tenebrae veränderte die Technik, sodass es, wenn er diese gegen Skulduggery eingesetzt wurde, seine Seele an seinen Körper binden würde. Tod von Skulduggery Pleasant Am 23. Oktober um das Jahr 1700 starb Skulduggery Pleasant in den Händen von Serpine. Serpine hatte einen Weg gefunden, Skulduggery mit Hilfe einer Falle zu töten, weil Skulduggery fast im Nahkampf gewonnen hätte. Diese Falle drehte sich darum, Skulduggery extrem wütend zu machen - da dies seine Fähigkeit beeinträchtigen würde, klar zu denken. Um dies zu tun, beschloss Nefarian, Skulduggerys Familie vor ihm zu töten, um sicherzugehen, dass Skulduggery ihn ohne Magie und mit einer Waffe töten wollte. Und so stellte Nefarian die Falle auf; Zuerst nahm er Skulduggerys Familie gefangen. Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er zahlreiche andere Attentate organisierte, gab er der Diablerie die Aufgabe, die von China geleitet wurde. China war hinter Skulduggerys Frau her, während Mörder-Rose, ein Mitglied der Diablerie, seinem Kind nachging. Der zweite Schritt war, in Skulduggerys Reichweite einen Dolch zu hinterlassen, der mit Gift überzogen war. Der dritte Schritt war, seine Frau und sein Kind vor ihm zu töten. Bei dem letzten Schritt war zu beobachten, wie Skulduggery den Dolch ergriff und zu spät erkannte, dass er vergiftet war. Als Teil von Nefarians Auftrag, den Kriegsverlauf zu ändern, hängte er Skulduggerys Leiche für alle auf, bevor er sie verbrannte, in einen Sack warf und in einem Fluss deponierte. Von drei zu zwei Kriegsparteien Die Totenbeschwörer erklären sich in dem Krieg unabhängig. Ermordung von Esyrn Vanguard Um 1809 wollte Esryn Vanguard, ein Pazifist, den Krieg beenden. Am Ende war Mevolent bereit, einem Waffenstillstand zuzustimmen. Das Sanktuarium war nicht einverstanden. Eachan Meritorious beauftragte Thurid Guild und sein Dringlichkeitsprogramm, um Vanguard zu ermorden und zu verschwinden. Nachdem es geschehen war, führten die Beweise zu Mevolents Leuten, und Dreylan Skarab wurde wegen des Mordes beschuldigt und von Skulduggery verhaftet. Skarabäus wurde für zweihundert Jahre ins Gefängnis geschickt. Zeiten Lord Viles (ca. 1850-1855) Die Wiedergeburt Skulduggery Pleasants Um 1850 wurde Skulduggery dank Tenebraes Einwirken in Serpines roter rechter Hand wiederbelebt. Aufgrund des Verlusts seiner Familie und der Unfähigkeit, mit dem fertig zu werden, was er geworden war, kleidete er sich in eine Rüstung und wandte sich der Totenbeschwörung zu, um Lord Vile zu werden. Verzehrt von Wut, zog er sich eine schwarze Rüstung an und fing an zu trainieren, um ein Totenbeschwörer zu werden. Nach nur wenigen Monaten Training wurde Vile ungeheuer mächtig und führte die Totenbeschwörer zu der Annahme, dass Lord Vile der Todesbringer war. Aber bevor Vile überhaupt von der Passage erfahren konnte, schloss er sich als einer der drei Generäle Mevolents dessen Kräften an. Die Schlacht bei Black Rock Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt gab es eine Schlacht bei Black Rock, bei der Grässlichs Mutter Serpine und Vengeous in den Rückzug treibt, aber später von Vile getötet wird. Die Leichenattacke Während in Dänemark, die restlichen Toten Männer, zusammen mit dreißig anderen, zuversichtlich waren, dass sie es schaffen würden, ohne zusätzlichen Ärger zu Hause anzukommen, da Vengeous verletzt war und Serpine wahrscheinlich nicht zu ihnen kommen würde. Quintin Strom hatte Mevolent auf der anderen Seite der Welt beschäftigt. Sie erwarteten jedoch Lord Vile nicht. Während sie Geschichten am Lagerfeuer tauschten, näherte er sich und tötete die Wachen ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. In den letzten Wochen war noch kein Todesfall passiert, doch zwölf Menschen starben sofort. Sie kämpften mit allem was sie hatten, aber nur Anton Shudders Gist konnte seine Verteidigung durchdringen. Er verschwand dann, als ihm ein fairer Kampf zu langweilig wurde. Larrikin wurde schwer verletzt. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihr Lager, und erkannten dass das Boot drei Tage entfernt war. In dieser Nacht hatte niemand Lieder gesungen. Nachdem die Sonne zurückgekehrt war, glaubten die Leute, dass Vile weggelaufen war und dass der Gist ihn mehr verletzt hatte, als sie erst dachten. Shudder versicherte ihnen, dass sie falsch lagen, aber niemand hörte zu. Sie bildeten erneut einen Kreis, aber dieses Mal konnten sie die Geräusche der Leute hören, die sie begraben hatten. Die Leichen baten um Hilfe. Sie mussten die Leute davon abhalten, den Campingplatz zu verlassen, um ihnen zu helfen. Am Morgen waren ihre Nerven blank. In der letzten Nacht war Bewegung um den Campingplatz herum bemerkt worden. Die Leute, die begraben wurden, waren eine Art Zombies, infiziert von Vile. Dann griffen sie an. Am Morgen blieben nur noch zehn Magier übrig. Sie hatten die Toten ein letztes Mal begraben und flohen aus Dänemark. Lord Vile verschwindet Grässlich Schneider sagte, dass er Vile im Krieg nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gegenüberstand, aber Vile tötete ihn nicht. Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, aber es kann vermutet werden, dass Skulduggery zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Vernunft kam und Vile "verschwand". Nach fünf Jahren als Lord Vile konnte Skulduggery mehr oder weniger zu seinem normalen Selbst zurückkehren. Als er sich dem Kampf gegen Mevolent anschloss, begann seine Seite verlorenen Boden wiederzuerlangen. Skulduggery versteckte dann die Rüstung und schwor sich, sich für sein Fehlverhalten zu büßen. Er gab auch sein Familienwappen auf, bis er das Recht hatte, es wieder zu benutzen. Danach war Lord Vile lange Zeit in Skulduggerys Unterbewusstsein gefangen. Die späteren Jahre (ca. 1855-1925) China desertiert Zu einer unbestimmten Zeit (aber nach Skulduggerys Tod) verriet in China die Gesichtslosen und errichtete ihre Bibliothek. Across a Dark Plain Im Jahr 1861 gingen die Toten Männer auf eine Mission in Amerika, um Serpine zu jagen. Er entkam jedoch mit Hilfe des Totenbeschwörers Noche. Tod von Hopeless Auf einer Mission der Toten Männer stirbt Hopeless unter unbekannten Umständen. Shudders Geburtstag In einem Graben während einer Mission der Toten Männer entschied Larrikin, dass es Shudders Geburtstag war und egal, was Shudder sagte, er konnte nicht anders überzeugt werden. Shudder wurde sehr genervt und sie begannen zu wrestlen. Shudder brachte Larrikin in einen Würgegriff und er suchte verzweifelt in seinem Mantel nach etwas, und als sein Gesicht lila war, hatte er ein ziemlich zerquetschtes Brötchen herausgezogen und eine Kerze hineingesteckt. Dies war das einzige Mal, dass Shudder jemals auf einer Mission lächelte. Larrikins Tod In Wales, während die toten Männer auf einer Mission waren, feuerte Serpine eine Explosion aus seiner roten Hand, die für Vex bestimmt war, aber Larrikin schob Vex zur Seite und rettete ihn. Er starb schmerzerfüllt. Der Waffenstillstand In den 20er-30er Jahren, wenige Monate nach Larrikins Tod, wurde Mevolent getötet. Ein paar Monate später war der Krieg vorbei. Ein Waffenstillstand wurde unterzeichnet und die meisten von Mevolents Truppen kapitulierten oder versteckten sich. Serpine unterschrieb den Waffenstillstand und erhielt Schutz. Vengeous tauchte unter, wurde aber gefangen genommen. Andere Geschehnisse Der Fall des französischen Sanktuariums Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt während des Krieges fiel Frankreich. Zeitstrahl und Widersprüche * Über den Krieg wurde gesagt, dass er hunderte von Jahren angedauert hat. Es wurde bekannt, dass es bereits um 1700 Kämpfe gab. Es endete ein paar Monate nach Mevolents Tod, etwa 70-80 Jahre vor dem Beginn der Serie. * Damit Skarabäus 200 Jahre im Gefängnis sitzen konnte, sollte er um 1809 von Skulduggery verhaftet worden sein. Skulduggery wurde jedoch im Jahr 1700 getötet und erst 1850 wiederbelebt. * Die Zeitleiste von Das Groteskerium kehrt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Toten Männer steht in Konflikt mit der Kurzgeschichte "Across the Dark Plain", die 1861 spielt. Ravel ist erst vor kurzem aus seinem Jahr mit den Kindern der Spinne zurückgekehrt, obwohl dies 15 Jahre früher hätte passieren sollen. In der Geschichte wird auch gesagt, dass Mevolent tot ist, doch Hopeless lebt noch. (Es wurde früher festgestellt, dass Hopeless vor Mevolent starb) und Baron Vengeous sollte noch nicht gefangen sein. Aber diese zwei Unstimmigkeiten wurden in der Taschenbuchversion der Geschichte korrigiert. Resultate des Krieges Skulduggery Pleasant Universum * Sanktuarien werden auf der ganzen Welt gebildet und werden die leitenden Körper der Zaubergemeinden * Lord Viles Rüstung ist verloren (Es wird angedeutet, dass an diesem Punkt das Universum von Mevolent von Skulduggery abweicht; das heißt, dass Lord Vile seine Rüstung nie abgelegt hat) * Mevolents Tod kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges * Die Gruppe der Toten Männer löst sich auf * Skulduggerys Tod und Auferstehung (als Lord Vile) und seine Rückkehr als Skulduggery * Nefarian Serpine verhandelt einen Waffenstillstand mit den Sanktuarien * Baron Vengeous wird von Skulduggery verhaftet und inhaftiert * Die Macht der Kirche der Gesichtslosen reduziert sich zu einem Minimum * Nur wenige überlebende, versteckte Kirchen blieben auf der ganzen Welt. Es wurde jedoch von Scorn in Passage der Totenbeschwörer aufgegriffen, dass es einige Anhänger in Machtpositionen gibt. * Die Diablerie ist offiziell aufgelöst - aber für kurze Zeit reformieren sie sich teilweise in Das Groteskerium kehrt zurück. Mevolents Dimension * Mevolent kontrolliert die gesamte Welt * Serpine verrät Mevolent * China gründet ihre Rebellion mit verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Toten Männer * Mevolent nimmt Eachan Meritorious gefangen * Mevolent baut einen riesigen Palast in Dublin, Irland * Mevolent schafft es, ein Portal zum Universum der Gesichtslosen kurz zu öffnen, aber es schließt sich und ein Gesichtsloser wird nur kurz erblickt Gruppen Die Toten Männer Diese Gruppe wurde so genannt, weil die Mitglieder Selbstmordmissionen begingen, aber lebend zurückkamen. Die Gruppe wurde von Corrival Deuce geführt und war mit dem Sanktuarium verbündet. Mevolents drei Generäle Mevolents Top drei, am meisten vertraute Generäle sind: Lord Vile, Baron Vengeous und Nefarian Serpine. Lord Vile ist anscheinend gestorben, aber dann erscheint Vengeous wieder in Rebellion der Restanten. Serpine und Vengeous überleben beide. Lord Vile war der mächtigste General. Nachdem Mevolent den Krieg verloren hatte, machte Serpine den Waffenstillstand mit dem Heiligtum, Vengeous wurde verhaftet und Lord Vile verschwand - vermutlich tot. Die Diablerie Die Mitglieder dieser Gruppe waren Anhänger der Gesichtslosen und wurden von China Sorrows während der meisten Zeit des Krieges angeführt. Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Ereignisse